


Confidence Booster.

by CaseyKat09



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluffly Fluff Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I needed to write something cute ok?, M/M, Viktor with a K fight me, Yuuri's anxiety is utterly destoryed by Viktor's love, kind of iffy time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyKat09/pseuds/CaseyKat09
Summary: Yuuri is anxiously awaiting the Japanese Nationals, and goes to see Viktor for some "sage" "advice". Probably a mistake on his part.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think and I'll try really hard to get some more out. Did this instead of my actual homework   
> >.

Viktor Nikiforov considered himself to be a decent judge of character. When he met Yuri Plietsky for the first time he knew immediately that the kid was going to A.) have anger management issues, possibly for the rest of his life and B.) the kid was going to go further than Viktor ever could. At the time, he wasn’t worried because he figured that both things would be problems for future Viktor to deal with. When he met Yuuri Katsuki for the first time, he knew that this man was going to change his life irrevocably. The very VERY drunk Yuuri challenged Viktor to a dance off that would be the transformation Victor desperately needed after winning five Grand Prixs in a row. Precisely what kind of change the dance caused, Viktor would find out once he got to the hot springs that Yuuri had drunkenly invited him to.

 (Victor would also find out that Yuuri didn’t remember a single thing from that affair.)

When Viktor arrived at Hatsetsu, he had expected the Yuuri Katsuki he had encountered at the banquet; confident, passionate, energetic and oozing sex appeal. The Yuuri Katsuki he had met, gave Viktor the impression that he was the kind of person comfortable in beguilement and seduction. This impression, of course, was completely wrong.

The real Yuuri Katsuki was shy and unassuming. At first, Yuuri was a nervous mess, full of stuttered apologies and blushes. But this changed slowly, over time, and eventually, Viktor got to see the real Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor found that Yuuri was adorable when his face flushed, but he wouldn’t just sit there and let Viktor steam roll him because of who he was. Yuuri was kind, but wasn’t afraid to be blunt with Viktor when he was overstepping his boundaries.  Best of all, Yuuri didn’t want Viktor to be anything or anyone other than who he was. It had been a long time since anyone had wanted that from Victor.

 Normally, most people saw Viktor as this work of priceless art: something to admire from a distance, but never get to close to. They might as well have put him on the highest pedestal. The people that did become close to him, usually only did so to use his reputation to bolster their own.  So when Yuuri told him on that beach he wanted nothing more from Viktor than to be himself, Viktor had been more than touched at the sentiment.

Viktor wasn’t dumb. He knew right away that Yuuri had self-esteem issues, but couldn’t for the life of him understand why. Before making the decision to coach Yuuri, He watched the viral video one more time. That routine took him an entire year to perfect, and Yuuri freaking Katsuki had performed it a thousand times better than Victor ever could. Yuuri emitted a certain purity that was perfect for the routine. Viktor knew Yuuri had the skills to be a gold medalist, but (while sober) he lacked the necessary ego that most of the gold medalists Viktor knew had in spades.

Viktor decided the best way to unleash the confidence that he knew Yuuri had, was to give him the program that he had been working on before he left. To be fair, Viktor had created it as a tribute to Yuuri and the sensual way he had moved at the banquet that gave Viktor the inspiration he desperately needed (and some very naughty dreams).

The fact that Yuri Plisetsky (otherwise known as Yurio) had followed Viktor to Japan threw a wrench into his plans in the beginning, but Viktor quickly realized this was the perfect opportunity to teach both skaters a valuable lesson. He gave himself a week, and came up with On Love: Agape and finished his Eros.

The Hot Springs on Ice event took both Yuris to the limit of their abilities. Yuuri found his Eros, even if a little unusual, and Yuri found his agape. Viktor couldn’t have been prouder of his little pork cutlet bowl fatale and angry little kitten after their performances, though both did have some work to do. Overall, Viktor thought that the event was a complete success.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

“Viktor?” a male voice called from the hallway of the Yu-Topia inn. Speak of the shy devil.

“Yes?” He answered. He was currently sitting in the bed, laptop open and on his lap, his beloved poodle sitting next to him and blissfully asleep.

“…Can I come in?”

“Of course!” Viktor shut his laptop closed and scooched over, miraculously leaving Makkachin still peacefully snoozing. “What did you need?”

“…I guess I just need someone to reassure me. Someone other than myself.” Yuuri admitted. “I’ve been having trouble falling asleep.”

“I noticed.” Viktor replied wryly. He reached over and touched Yuuri’s hand, trying very hard not to notice how smooth his skin was or how long Yuuri’s fingers were. “I have total faith in you and your abilities. Plus, nationals are really only a formality at this point, we all know you’re going to qualify.” Viktor said, nonchalantly. Yuuri shot him a skeptical look.

“I’m just scared.” Yuuri revealed. “I’m scared that I’ll mess up somehow and you’ll be so disappointed in me that you go back to Russia and then my chances of making up for last year’s failure at the Grand Prix just completely evaporate and… mmph!” Yuuri was becoming more and more hysterical with each word that came out of his mouth, so Victor decided the best way to calm him down was to get him to be quiet and what better way than to do the one thing Viktor had wanted to do since he met Yuuri? Kiss him until they both lose their goddamn minds.

Viktor had wanted to kiss Yuuri desperately at the banquet, but refrained as Yuuri was so very intoxicated and Viktor would feel like the dirty old man he probably was if he took advantage of this. But getting to know Yuuri the past four months had felt like someone had taken his feelings for the Japanese figure skater and shot them full of steroids.

After about a minute of lip contact, Viktor realized Yuuri wasn’t kissing him back and pulled away.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized and his eyes drifted to the corner of his room. “I know that probably didn’t help your nerves, but I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” Viktor wasn’t used to this _feeling_ thing, but when he looked at Yuuri’s _face_ , the sheer joy on his face made Viktor’s heart do funny things. Yuuri raised a stunned hand to his lips.

“You kissed me.” Yuuri whispered, disbelieving.

“I did.” Viktor confirmed nervously. This wasn’t the reaction he was expecting, then again… He didn’t _expect_ to kiss Yuuri tonight of all nights.

“ _You_ kissed me.”

“Indeed.”

“You kissed _me_ ”

“A-are you okay?”  

“ _Viktor fucking Nikiforov kissed me.”_ Yuuri exclaimed in a hushed tone, as to not wake up his sleeping family.

“I just thought that you could use a little bit of a confidence boost before the competition, and I’ve been wanting to do that for, like, an insanely long time, so it’s not just a boost. I believe in you, as your coach, your friend, your… boyfriend… that you’ll do just fine at the nationals. You have my heart, Yuuri, and you’ve had it for a while and now I’m rambling like a lunatic and I’m going to stop at some point.” Viktor babbled.

“What” Yuuri gasped. His warm chocolate eyes widened, and started tearing up.

“N-No no! I didn’t mean to make you cry! How do I fix this?” Viktor panicked. Yuuri laughed.

“You didn’t say something _wrong_ , Viktor, you said something exactly _right_.” Yuuri reassured him, nuzzling Viktor’s neck. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, his smaller frame fitting just right. Maybe Yuuri was starting to see himself as Viktor saw him.   

“B-but I’m just a dime-a-dozen Japanese figure skater. How could I have possibly stolen the heart of the great Viktor Nikiforov?” And just like that Viktor’s hopes were dashed.

“If you ever say that to me again, I will make you do crunches until your arms break.” He mock (Viktor was actually quite serious and Yuuri would regret not remembering this “threat” when he breaks down in China) threatened and started to rub comforting circles into Yuuri’s shoulder. . “You captured my very soul when we danced at the banquet. Not to mention your kindness, endless patience, your skating, your eyes, your butt…” Yuuri gave an embarrassed chuckle.

“But we didn’t dance at the banquet… I was alone the entire night.” Viktor’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.  

“I have pictures to prove otherwise.” He reached over onto the nightstand and unplugged it from where it was charging. He unlocked it, and pulled up the pictures. Yuuri groaned as he swiped from left to right.

“Oh my god, I’ve never wanted to die more than in this moment.” He murmured.

“But if you die, who am I going to cuddle with?” Viktor asked innocently.

“I don’t know what happens. When I drink I get a little…out of control… like my dad.” Yuuri tried to explain.

“You realize you must have had at least twenty glasses of champagne.”

Yuuri only groaned some more.

“It’s actually a miracle you’re still alive.” Viktor pointed out. Yuuri got off him and threw the pillow that he was lying on into Viktor’s face.

“You’re very pretty when your drunk. Then again, your pretty all the time….” Viktor considered. “I was going to announce my retirement that evening, y’know.” He admitted. “What stopped me from just disappearing from the world of skating forever though… That was a drunken Japanese man who wouldn’t stop grinding on my leg.” Yuuri sighed.

“Please tell me your teasing me.”

“About the inspiration or the grinding?” Yuuri shot him a pointed look and Viktor laughed.

“Sadly for you, sweetie, both are completely true.”

“Noooooo.” Yuuri lamented quietly.

“Yep.”

“Viktor, I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”


End file.
